


Decorate For Santa

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Written for the prompt "Uh oh." at the fc_smorgasbord. Also for Team Humbug! at spn_bigpretzel.





	

"Dean, look what I found out back. I know you said not to go back there alone. I saw plants growing by the fence. We now have Kissmissy stuff like you said we needed. You can hang it on the window an' Santa will be happy." Sammy yelled as he came running through the room door holding a handful of weeds. 

Dean came running into the bedroom and stopped when he saw what Sammy was holding. The only reason he had forbade Sammy from playing out back was that the only thing back there was a patch of poison ivy.


End file.
